chris call the forgotten brother of embry call
by coolpizza57
Summary: Chris call is the adopted brother of embry call, he is very close to embry until embry cuts all tides to chris, consumed in rage and grief he runs out to the woods and falls into a whole where he uncovers and artifact that will turn the tide of the balance of good and evil what will happen read and find out. plz review


Chris Call the forgotten brother of Embry call

Chapter 1

**You may notice that I made some twists to fit the story I have made Embry (trying to follow Quileute laws but takes it to far) more racist, I've also have made Sam less sociopathic and more self aware. Also if you see words with letters replaced this **** is a curse word as I don't like cursing. Well I've said enough, on with the story**

(Chris Pov)

I was walking to school, but I wasn't calm in the slightest, because my brother didn't come home last night and I didn't even see him this morning which worried me more.

But regardless I still had to go to the brain crusher known as high school,

I walked in as usual,

I had spotted Jacob black who was a good friend of Embry and me, maybe he had seen him, so I when up to him.

Hey Chris he replied kindly yet sympathetically I knew right the something was up but I knew it was none of my business.

Hey Jacob, Uh have you seen Embry lately He didn't come home last night and I didn't see him this morning, I replied

His smiled turned into a frown almost instantly, listen Chris I didn't want to tell this but Embry's joined the la push gang. He told me sadly

I was shocked Embry's the last person I would expect to going the la push gang for help much less go join them.

Thank you I replied trying not to break down right here in front of everyone in the hallway. I then turned around only to come face to face with my adopted brother, "or at least I thought it was him," death glaring at me.

Embry- I tried to say but he cut me off

Don't talk just listen whitey he replied

Excuse me I replied carefully I was shocked and angry shocked that he would say something like that and angry because he called me whitey something that only Paul would say to **** me off.

You heard me or are too stupid to process when you are yelled at huh he replied like a jerk, while Jacob just looked trying not to kill him.

What the hell is wrong with you first you go missing then you comeback as the butt hole I never wanted. I replied but I think I shouted because it got everyone's attention.

I don't like you I never did last night had really opened my eyes that your nothing and worthless if you ever talked to anyone of this tribe I will personally show you what happens when white filth like you takes to us Quileute's. He shouted with as hate as his words held.

Everyone around me had a shocked expression on there face; they had never expected Embry to say something ever say something like that

Even Sam Uley who was only a short distance away, and who I suspected had brainwashed Embry was glaring at Embry with a shocked expression like he didn't want him to say anything like that other.

Me on the other hand I was now shaking with anger and grief that I just wanted to punch Embry so hard that he would just drop dead, I wanted to tell him that he was nothing but a good for nothing mother ******* butt hole, but I reminded my self that I was not going to stoop to his level,

Ok I replied softly then without a second thought I ran.

I ran down the hallway tears nearly blinding my vision, I was heartbroken that in only seconds my brother that I loved to the end had just become my worst enemy.

I had slowed down once reached the door to open it only to then hear two voices coming behind me shouting

CHRIS CHRIS WAIT came the voices of Jacob Black my friend since child hood, and Sam Uley the jerk who corrupted my brother.

But I didn't listen instead (not literally) I ripped the door open and made a dash out taking only seconds to reach top speed. The memories of Embry's betrayal still on my mind-AHH UMPH, I groaned in pain, holding my head that was throbbing,

I realized I had fallen into a sinkhole; it seemed like a normal sinkhole except that it seemed to be an entrance to an hallway. that was in front of me and it had a faint glowing light that, at what I though was the end of it

The anger of the fight temporally fading and curiosity taking over I went into the hallway, drawn towards the light after a minute walking the light growing stronger as I got closer, I came across a crystal that was glowing bright and humming softly I had reached out, then I heard a voice.

**Are you worthy? **Yelled a voice, it boomed lowed and deep, but the creepy thing was that it wasn't out loud it was in my head I realized that It was coming from the crystal.

**Are you worthy?** It repeated again with slight irritation

I thought about it, a crystal that could talk to me, it was creepy but I felted compelled that maybe I was here for a reason other than by running here from school in rage.

**ARE YOU WORHTY?** It replied again but with full irritation, finally I replied,

YES I AM I yelled with much respect courage and humbleness, just hope I wouldn't regret this

**Very well the grab the crystal of Taha Aki **it replied softer as if it were proud, wait who was Taha Aki I thought but I let it go.

Then without hesitation I reached out and grabbed the crystal, with in seconds I had felt my mind grow in capacity and in strength., I had felt as if I had gotten stronger faster and more powerful than ever. Then it stops just like that.

I turned back to the crystal it had stopped glowing then it fated into dust it had done it's duty, as for me I had turned my attention back to the hallway and the area around me, as it started to crumble, thinking quick I ran down the hallway the seen around me blurred and, in a quarter of a second, I was out and in the forest the hole of which I fell just a few inches away.

I looked around me and I had scene the forest the same as it was when I fell into the hole

Ok this day was getting more and more weird first my brother turns into the biggest jerk on earth, and turns his back on me, then I find a glowing crystal, and the next thing I know I have super speed I must be having a mix of a dream and a nightmare

It's not a dream or a nightmare came the voice that I heard in the cave, I turned around to see a man who looked like a mixture between a Quileute and the old Indians who of the 19th century.

Who are you I said in a shaky voice I didn't know who this guy was much less of he was a threat or not

I am Taha Aki, and I assure I'm not a threat, he replied

I was shocked and replied, "Wait how did you know what I was" never mind my name is Chris I said, then I asked I'm not trying to be rude but why are you here and aren't you dead?

He looked at me yes I'm dead here on earth my spirit still lives, he replied then had a voice of urgency, listen Chris I know you have a lot of questions, but I have only a limited amount of time before I must return to heaven so I cannot answer all of them, I'm here to help you control your abilities that have been bestowed upon you.

What abilities I said quietly taking in all this information.

Then he spoke again less urgent, all in good time Chris, Now shall we begin. But then spoke again.

One last thing Chris you must be careful, for there is evil, not only in the outside world, but within you, for the choices you make will determine the man you will be from now until the end do you understand. He said, it wasn't a just a warning it was a statement.

I nodded my head curious for what will come.

2 hours later.

With training finally over I was about to go back to school when I had remembered that I had missed school, because of my fight with Embry,

Immediately I stopped as, the anger at Embry returned because of it trees started to be thrown, catch on fire, or freeze, it was then I had calmed down

I couldn't take it anymore the pain at Embry's betrayal was driving me crazy, I had to leave la push quickly, for my safety and for the safety of anyone here.

I had then turned in another direction and ran home reaching it in 30 seconds and thankfully no one was here.

Opening the door I went to the table took out two pieces of paper and started writing Embry's letter my eyes full of hate and anger as I wrote

**Dear Embry Call**

**By the time you read this I will be gone but I don't think that you care**

**When we were children you said you would be my brother to the bitter end that you didn't care if I was Quileute or not, I thought you cared about me I thought you loved me.**

**But that was a lie wasn't it? It seemed the argument spoke to both of us because, it told me that you want a fight well, I just want you to know that If you want a battle, I will give you a war, but I know mom would want this so I'm leaving and you will never see me again, and if you do it will be on opposite sides of the battle lines.**

**From your adopted brother Chris call**

I then crumpled the letter and threw it in his room like trash.

Then I started writing my letter to mom, which unlike Embry's I had with tears in my eyes as I wrote it.

**Dear Mom **

**By the time you read this I will be gone**

**I'm sorry but I can't take it here anymore**

**To day I had asked Jacob where Embry was he then told me that he had joined the la push gang. **

**Then when I turned around Embry was glaring at me and then he said these exact words in the conversation I had with him**

**(Chris)Embry- I tried to say but he cut me off**

**(Embry) Don't talk just listen whitey he replied **

**(Chris) Excuse me I replied carefully I was shocked and angry shocked that he would say something like that and angry because he called me whitey something that only Paul would say to **** me off.**

**(Embry) You heard me or are too stupid to process when you are yelled at huh he replied like a jerk, while Jacob just looked trying not to kill him.**

**(Chris) What the hell is wrong with you first you go missing then you comeback as the butt hole I never wanted. I replied but I think I shouted because it got everyone's attention. **

**(Embry) I don't like you I never did last night had really opened my eyes that your nothing and worthless if you ever talked to anyone of this tribe I will personally show you what happens when white filth like you takes to us Quileute's. He shouted with as hate as his words held.**

**Now I'm leaving don't think its because of you it was never because of you, because you were there when I put up for adoption, you had taken me in and showed kindness, regardless of blood you are my true mother, I love and, I will never forget you and I will miss you**

**From your son Christopher call.**

I then folded the letter in an envelope and put it on her bed crying all the way.

After I wrote the letters I wasted no time and got to work on packing.

I packed things that I would need: my cloths money pictures trophies and my ps3 with games that came with it into my car.

Before I got my car I took one last look at my house and the rest of la push.

Goodbye la push, I hope I will come back soon, I whispered softly and sadly.

With that I got I my car and drove away crying all the way to the boarder.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

I know that was sad but it will get better trust me

This story is based off the character bio that I posted


End file.
